


Under The Mistletoe

by MiHnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-23
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-27 22:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/300580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiHnn/pseuds/MiHnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most wonderful time of the year for a reason.</p><p>A series of un-related 100 word drabbles written for the Advent Challenge Xmas 2011 Round. Different characters and different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

> Character : Harry Potter

  
Harry Potter stared opposite him at the two people he had befriended in his first year of Hogwarts.

Ron tore into packets of Chocolate Frogs while Hermione frowned at the gifts she had gotten. They were far from perfect, true. But they were the friendliest people he had met. Hermione could be too bossy at times and Ron had no filter. They might not be friends with each other – not yet - but they were friends with him.

Watching them, Harry felt hope blossom in his chest, along with a sense of happiness.

He had a family this Christmas. Finally.


	2. Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Percy Weasley

  
Percy huffed in annoyance as he stumbled out the back door of the Burrow, his boots heavy as he kicked at the snow on the ground. A tiny grunt escaped him with every swing and yet, he didn’t feel better.

“Stupid bill,” he muttered darkly. “Stupid Charlie.” Another kick. “Stupid twin babies.”

He was so sick and tired of being ignored in the Weasley household because he was the good son.

Suddenly, a snowflake drifted down and landed on his nose. Looking up, he grinned at the pretty, white trees and for a moment, he forgot how angry he was.


	3. Presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Sirius Black

  
Sirius grinned as he pulled out whatever he had behind his back with a flourish.

Lily blinked. “It’s cider.”

“No,” he said sternly. “It’s more than that.”

It took a while, but the sudden sparkle in James’ eyes proved exactly why Sirius was such good friends with him.

His best friend grabbed the jug from his hand and sniffed the drink. “How did you manage it?”

Sirius puffed out his chest and shrugged. “It was easy.”

Lily deflated. “I don’t get it.”

James looked at her. “What do the professors put in the cider during Christmas?”

 _“Oh.”_

Sirius’ grin widened.


	4. Stocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Arthur Weasley

  
Arthur moved down the length of the fireplace, watching Bill’s, Charlie’s and Percy’s stockings fill up. But, when he came to the last two stockings, he found that no matter how much candy he put in, the stockings stayed empty.

Frowning, Arthur put his arm through the wool and was surprised when his hand reached the top of his son’s head. A giggle erupted when he pinched his son’s ear.

“That’s all you’re getting.”

 _“Aw_ …Dad!”

Chuckling, Arthur pulled out his arm and examined the stockings they had charmed. He grinned proudly. As devious as they were, his twins were smart.


	5. Santa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

  
Hermione bit her lip in amusement.

“I didn’t think you were going to listen to me.”

Draco’s eyes narrowed. “All I ever do is listen to you. That’s how I ended up getting laughed at.”

This time, she really couldn’t hold in the laughter. “I was joking.”

“Next time, tell me that,” he snapped, while pulling at the fastenings of the suit in anger.

Hermione waited until the jacket was completely unbuttoned before she stalked towards him and placed her hands on his bare chest. “I can make it up to you.”

His smirk was feral before he kissed her.


	6. Carols

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Draco Malfoy

  
All he could hear were the bells.

There were many of them; mostly dressed in red or green and a few dressed in white. In the biting cold, their cheeks were flushed but their eyes twinkled brightly as they sung songs that he could not hear. ‘

He found himself wishing that there was no window.

“Come away from there, Draco,” his mother said sternly. “I would rather not have you being rude to our guests.”

With a last look at all the happy people outside his house, Draco turned back towards the stern faces of his family. “Yes, mother.”


	7. Cranberry Sauce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

  
It was a fight that started innocently enough.

He had knocked her elbow (by mistake, obviously) and was surprised when she jabbed him in the ribs (purely on purpose). He had then proceeded to focus on the food they were preparing and due to an innocent accident, she found whipped cream on her nose.

Had Ginny had any self-control whatsoever, he would not have seen her smile a deviously before she doused him head to toe in cranberry sauce.

That was when he decided to tackle her; and Ginny kissed him back passionately

Harry Potter loved Christmas for a reason.


	8. Cracker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Molly Weasley

  
Molly was livid. Not only were her two sons blowing things up at a spectacular level on an everyday basis, Monday through Sunday; but now they had to act out this despicable behaviour on Christmas, of all days? Merlin, she was not made their mother for any other reason.

“Do you have any idea-“

“Mum.”

“-what I went through to get this whole family-“

 _“Mum.”_

“I’m not done yet,” she snapped.

“Molly,” her husband said meekly from the side.

“What?”

He hung his head, shamefully. “That was my cracker.”

She was speechless. Then-

“Arthur Weasley, do you have _any_ idea…?”


	9. Travelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Hermione Granger

  
It had been over a year since she had seen their faces, shaken her head at their antics and smiled at their enthusiasm for her secret life. It had been a year since she had done something unthinkable in order to do the unselfish thing and save them.

It had been over a year since Hermione had altered the memories of her parents.

The moment she lifted her wand, they stood blinking at her. Then almost immediately, her mother hugged her, followed by her father.

Sobbing into their shoulders she apologised profusely before being thankful that she came to Australia.


	10. Rudolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters : Fred Weasley and George Weasley

  
If anyone asked they would have denied it profusely and blamed it all on Harry. For it was, in no doubt, absolutely and completely his fault. _He_ gave them the idea; whether or not they went through it and fiddled around with some potions was practically irrelevant.

It took a few failed experiments and a lot of late nights for them to get what they wanted ‘right’.

After many a model and many an explosion, the twins were finally able to show their new pet to their family.

They named him ‘Glowy’ because ‘Rudolf’ would have been just too obvious.


	11. Chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Lavender Brown

  
Lavender never really liked chocolate.

When boys gave her a box of chocolates, as they should, she used to smile happily while secretly stashing it away to give the girls in her year who actually liked it.

But on the first Christmas that followed the war, when she was given a piece of chocolate by Seamus, his grin wide and his eyes studying her and not the scar that a werewolf had imparted on her face, Lavender felt herself take the piece of candy appreciatively.

It was the first time in long time since she had tasted something so sweet.


	12. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

  
Their lives were a constant competition. When something good was to be gained, they fought each other to be the first, when it was something not so good, they fought each other _not_ to be first.

This was no exception.

“Go on Granger, kiss me.”

Hermione scoffed. “Not until you kiss me, Malfoy.”

On opposite ends under the mistletoe they glared at each other.

“I’m not doing it first,” he said.

“Well, I’m not doing it first either,” she countered.

“You really are going to let a stupid competition stop us from enjoying Christmas?”

“Yes.”

“Bugger it.” He kissed her.


	13. Turkey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Molly Weasley

  
If there had ever been a battle so fierce held during such a wonderful time of the year, no one could doubt that this battle seemed to be without any restraint.

“It’s mine.”

“No, it’s mine.”

“I saw it first.”

“I _grabbed_ it first.”

They pulled, they shoved, they swore until finally one woman won over the other.

Dusting herself off, Molly Weasley picked up the fallen turkey and hugged it to her chest. “What are you looking at? Come on, then.”

Charlie looked over at his brother. “Mum’s gone mental.”

“I’m not sure she never was,” Bill mumbled dryly.


	14. Christmas Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Lucius Malfoy

  
His life consisted of meaningless hours as they blended together. The snow he had seen the day before showed any hint that time had passed. He knew that it was probably close to Christmas.

“For you, Malfoy.” the guard snapped before tossing a card through the bars. Scrambling for the white card that had fallen amongst the dirt of his cell, Lucius flipped it open with shaking fingers.

He recognised his wife’s perfect handwriting and he saw the words of comfort his son had given him.

Closing his eyes, he let one lone tear escape for the family he missed.


	15. Nativity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

  
To Ron, Christmas symbolised something simple: the smell of fresh baked goodies, tons of candy, itchy wool that clung to his skin and spending time with his family.

To Hermione, Christmas symbolised the commercialised celebration of the birth of Jesus Christ.

She spent hours trying to explain to her husband the meaning behind the celebration to no avail.

It was not until she was holding their child in her arms on Christmas day when Ron said the words she had been hoping to hear.

“I think I get it now,” he whispered before placing a light kiss on her temple.


	16. After Dinner Mints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Pansy Parkinson

  
Pansy never quite understood the concept of after dinner mints. Why would anyone want to eat something that had a dollop of sweetness rather than stuff their face full of deserts?

Her favourite was always chocolate, ice cream or pie. She usually withheld from accepting any mints after dinner.

But during her first year in Hogwarts, she couldn’t help but notice how nearly everyone in her year ate after dinner mints, especially during the Christmas season. They teased her when she refused to sample it herself, and finally she gave in.

She might eat it, but she still hated it.


	17. Christmas Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Bill Weasley/Fleur Delacour

  
Decorating the Christmas tree was always a battle in their household. While Bill wanted decorations that were homemade, warm, and welcoming, Fleur tended to argue for the more sleek looking decorations that seemed to be made out of crystals and therefore, unable to be touched.

Each year, they took turns in having their choice decorations hung.

It took them four years after the birth of their first child to realise their mistake.

“Can’t you hang them both at the same time?”

Looking at each other, they realised that they had never really thought about it.

Now they shared the tree.


	18. Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum

  
As he led her out to the garden, Hermione couldn’t help but feel a sense of excitement thrum through her veins. The ball had been perfect so far. No one had commented on her curls or her bookish ways, rather they looked pleasantly surprised at the change she had undergone this year.

They walked in silence for a while as she studied the twinkling fairies lights that littered the lovely outdoors.

“They are lovely, aren’t they?” she mumbled absently.

He took her hand. “Yes, you are.” Viktor’s accent was thick when he leant forward.

And that was her first kiss.


	19. Tinsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Minerva McGonagall

  
“That woman is a monster,” hissed Trelawney.

“That woman,” pursed Minerva as she thought about the infamous Umbridge, “is an abomination.” She handed a handkerchief to the crying woman. “She won’t get away with this.”

Sprout scoffed. “She’s getting away with too much. What is this I hear about her cancelling Christmas?”

Flitwick frowned. “She’s forbidden any decorating in the halls.”

Minerva looked around the staff room at all the forlorn faces. “She might have forbidden it in the halls, but she surely hasn’t mentioned anything about our offices or the classrooms.” She smiled.

Flitwick grinned. “I’ll get the tinsel.”


	20. Advent Calender

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Barty Crouch

  
The whole concept of decorating the office according to an advent calendar had practically been _his_ idea. The employees had been giving him enough grief about the budget cuts and enough lip about the long hours of work. Once his assistant had mentioned the idea of getting each employee to put up something special on his assigned date, Barty thought that would be the perfect way to lift spirits.

He did not expect them to combine all decorations so that they were hidden in too much red and green.

Naturally, he had to lecture them.

But, maybe after the holidays.


	21. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Narcissa Malfoy

  
Narcissa pursed her lips in annoyance as she watched the Weasleys enter Flourish and Blotts. It never ceased to amaze her how any pure-blood family could show off their large family when it was rude to have that many children in the first place. It was little wonder how they fed themselves let alone, clothe themselves.

Narcissa was too distracted that a book in her hand slipped through her fingers. She was about to pick it up when a red-headed girl lifted it and handed it over.

Maybe they weren’t so bad.

But, still…

Her lips twisted in distaste. _Weasleys._


	22. Satsuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Charlie Weasley

  
The blazing heat thrummed through his veins, making him feel uncomfortable in his own skin as the sweat trickled through the thin layers of clothing he wore. How he wished he was home for Christmas.

“Weasley, a package for you.”

Catching the gift that was tossed to him, he ripped it open to see a type of fruit that he had always hated. Satsuma, he believed it was called.

Charlie grinned. It might not feel like Christmas in Egypt, but the gag gift his twin brothers sent made him feel like he was in his old house, surrounded by family.


	23. Candy Cane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing : Seamus Finnigan/Pansy Parkinson

  
The idea of giving a candy cane to the girls they liked was solely Dean’s idea. Ever since his best friend started dating Ginny, he felt the need to set Seamus up with whoever he seemed fit. What Seamus never told him was that he already liked someone; someone who was decidedly wrong for him.

But now, somehow, Dean had given five candy canes to a house elf to distribute it to five random girls. Seamus eyed them all warily until his eyes fell on one unsuspecting Slytherin.

Pansy’s gaze met his in confusion.

Determined, Seamus started walking towards her.


	24. Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Albus Dumbledore

  
The snowball hit him squarely in the face. Scowling, he wiped away the damp ice and looked around for the culprit. His keen eyes studied the garden he stood in, his body preparing for an attack.

But the next snowball hit him when his back was turned.

He whipped around quickly, only to see snow covered trees and no sight of the person attacking him.

Then, he heard a giggle.

Grinning widely, he ducked behind the nearest tree before forming his own snowball, then tiptoeing towards the sound, he successfully hit his sister in the face.

Albus couldn’t help but laugh.


	25. Christmas Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character : Draco Malfoy

  
Almost every day of the year, Draco had to behave himself. There were certain things that a pure-blood did and certain behaviours that a pure-blood, especially one who was part of his family, never acted upon. It was tiring, being older than what he was. And yet he embraced the way his parents treated him.

But, Christmas day was his treat; because once a year, he could eat anything he wanted, play games the whole day and open wrapped presents that he had been looking forward to. Once a year, he could act like a child.

And he loved it.


End file.
